


finish this waste of a life

by writingfiction



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Trans Male Character, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfiction/pseuds/writingfiction
Summary: tyler thinks he is broken.title from "trapdoor" by top





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ive been mia. life is really shitty rn.
> 
> this is just a vent fic because i am so lost

tyler doesn't get it. he doesn't get himself, his feelings, his thought processes. how he functions.

mainly he doesn't get the whole gender thing. how some days he feels like a boy. other days he feels like nothing. why he has female anatomy.

nothing adds up.

he doesn't get how his mother and father can completely dissasociate how he is their son, their child, and not their daughter. after he found that website and discovered that there was a reason for his hatred of traditionally female things and the distaste of his birthname. after his mother found him in his room with ace bandages around his neck.

(sometimes he still wears the bandages, wrapping them as tight as he can around the nasty lumps on his chest.)

(sometimes he hopes that they'll kill him.)

he's so confused. and he's so sad. so, so sad and he wishes he could fix himself, make himself perfect so his parents would love him again. so his mother would kiss his cheek and hug him tightly. so his father would coach him on his jump shot and tell him how proud he was of his oldest child.

he wishes he could just go back in time and make all of this go away. he's sick of being broken.


End file.
